The Lily and Pet sister storyIt's all coming back
by Professor Lafey
Summary: Petunia and Lily's story. They loved one another, but the wizard war tore them apart. Petunia gets a Howler saying REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA. In that one moment Petunia remembers Lily, and is forced to face the truth. Her sister is dead. Songfic


This is based on the Harry Potter fan-Flick that was based to the song "It's all coming back to me now." By the Awesome Lostinnarnia.

Linkage: (watch this first if you can.)

ok, so, I had to change a few things from the video to the story, just to make sense of the S/L. It took a while, and I had to rack my brain - But here it is. Tell me what you think.

Basic storyline is this: Petunia and Lily are sisters, and loved one another, but the wizard war tore them apart. At the beginning of the fifth book, (When the fic takes place) Petunia gets a Howler from Dumbledore, saying, "REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA" and all of Petunia's and Lily's (Yes, even though she's dead) memories of one another, including there painful falling out (witch includes one refusing to go to the other's wedding, and a SEZA werewolf.. WOOT...) "All comes back" to Petunia. In that one moment, she is forced to face the truth; her sister is dead.

That this fan flick / Fic does is fill in the gapz as to Petunia's harsh nature towards Harry, why/how she knew about Demeantors, how the war effected Lily, and why Petunia's blood protects Harry, and how that came to be... and I added in some random HP items for the hell of it. .

P.S; This was a request on my part, so that's why I haven't been working on "Harry Riddle" or "Seventh Horcruxe.." My bad... Sorry! Please forgive!

Lines from the book are **bold**, song in centered, added story is normal. 

Its all coming back to me now- The Lily/Petunia sister story. Based on the Fan Flick by: LostinNarnia Song Fic by: ProfessorSibly / Professorlafey / GinnyGirl Cyn

**Aunt Petunias hand was trembling. She looked wildly around the kitchen as though looking for a escape route, but too late- the envelope burst into flames. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it. An awful voice filled the kitchen, echoing in the confined space, issuing from the burning letter on the table.**

**"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"**

****

Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands.

A flash of two little girls, one with bright red hair and the other with black flashed before her eyes, only to be replaced with the same two girls only ten years later and the same bright, unforgettable smile and emerald eyes. The same smile that woke her up from a deep sleep nearly twenty years ago, as Lily playfully traced Petunias nose.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold;  
That my body froze in bed,  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window._

"I've done it, Pet." Lily said to her little sister. Petunia arose and looked into that smile to the face of her positively beaming sister. She gave her a questioning look.

"I've joined the Order. I'm going to fight in the war." Petunia teared as she looked at her sister. Then she started crying. Lily moved closer to Petunia and hugged her, trying her best to comfort her. I could lose her, Petunia thought. I could lose my sister...

_There were days when the sun was so cruel:  
That all the tears turned to dust,  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever._

"I promise I'll come back, Pet." Lily said, when she was sure she was done crying.

"You better; I'm getting married in six months." Petunia murmured into her pillow snappishly, still sounding half asleep. Lily grinned happily at Petunia, her little sister, and watched her fall back asleep with her brilliant green eyes. When Petunia woke up the next morning, Lily was gone; back in her own room. The pillow next to her still had her imprint on it. Petunia buried her face in the pillow and sighed.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left;  
And I can't remember where or when or how;  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made._

**"...Then she meet that Potter at that school and they left and got married, and had you Then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!"**

"Blown up?!" Harry said, finding his voice. "You told me they died in a car crash!!"

_But when you touch me like this;  
And you hold me like that.._

Petunia stood on the balcony of her and Lilys childhood home, her hair hanging in two long braids, as she stared the home that she would be leaving after she got married. She was lost in her own thoughts. Her wedding, her sister, and the bloody war that was taking Lily away from her...

"BYE, PET!!" Petunia jumped, startled half to death, as she fixed her thick, awkward glasses. She looked to her sister, and could barely believe what she saw. Lily was hauling a enormous sack over her shoulder. A sack that Petunia was sure was holding all of her belongings. Her heart sank.

_I just have to admit,  
That it's all coming back to me._

Petunia wondered how she could of fit all of her things into that one bag, and carry it almost effortlessly with no problems... But she quickly remembered Lily was a witch, and put it out of her mind.

"JAMES, CATCH!" Lily yelled as she tossed the bag off the side of the balcony. A young man with a mass of wild black hair that Petunia swore wasn't there a few seconds ago grabbed the falling bag. He had a huge grin on his face. "Got it!" He yelled up to her. 

_When I touch you like this;  
And I hold you like that.._

"Now, I can't promise I'll keep in touch, but I'll promise to write you when ever I can, and that I'll be back for your wedding, ok?" She said, smiling and beaming at her little sister.

"How will I know if your ok?" Petunia said, smiling but not feeling happy at all. Lily blinked and then frowned. She was thinking the same thing. She turned to James.

_It's so hard to believe but,  
It's all coming back to me._

"James? James! Do you have a knife?" Lily asked.

Petunia looked to the man on the ground as he put his hand in his pocket. "I've got Sirius's all-purpose pocket knife.. HERE!" He said as he angled his arm, then tossed it up to her. Lily caught it with one hand. "THANKS!" Petunia gave her sister a strange look, and gave an even worse look at the knife that her sister was taking out. "Ok, Trust me, Petunia.." was all she said, as made a clean cut in her left hand.

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now._

Petunia stared in shock at her sister as finished cutting her hand, and froze as her sister took her hand, and gave her the same cut. "OUCH, Hey!" Petunia said as she pulled her hand back. "What was that for?" She said snappishly.  
_  
There were moments of gold;  
And there were flashes of light...  
_  
"For this..." Lily said as she put her sisters cut hand in her own, and Petunia swore she felt something like a static shock when there hands joined.  
_  
There were things I'd never do again;  
But then they'd always seemed right..  
_  
"Bone of my bone, Flesh of my flesh, Blood of my blood; May we two always be one.." Lily said. Petunia felt another strange vibration coming from her hand. Lily smiled. "Now were blood-bonded."

_There were nights of endless pleasure;  
It was more than any laws allow.  
_  
Petunia didnt know what that meant, all she knew that that it made them closer. She was O.K with that. Lily knew that it was an ancient magical way to be connected with someone you loved, no matter how far away, by there blood She also new it was illegal to bond with a Muggle.. and what the Ministry didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Lily pulled her sister into a loving good-bye hug, and tried not to think on the fact that she was leaving her little sister.. Possibly forever. Lily just held her and whispered to her, "If anything happens to me now, you'll know, I promise."

_Baby, Baby.  
If I kiss you like this;  
And if you whisper like that._

Lily pulled away from Petunia and smiled again. "I've got to go now. Be careful, Pet.." Lily said, as she jumped down from the balcony, and ran off to James, the boy with Lilys bag. Lily jumped on his back, and he laughingly held her up by grappling her legs. At that was how Lily left; Yelling, "GOODBYE, PET!" as she smiled and waved wilding, all the while riding piggy-back on a laughing James Potters back. It was so usurped, and Petunia laughed so hard, it was almost impossible to be sad Until Petunia realized her sister really had left.  
_  
It was lost long ago;  
But it's all coming back to me._

It was only after Harrys first year at that infernal school that Petunia saw the man her sister left with again. The man that her sister had married. James Potter. She saw that man once, and she just assumed he was the one her sister had married. There was most likely not another James Potter around. At least not in THAT world.

Really, she didnt care, nor did she stop to think about it until she had run across a moving picture of the two of them with a infant Harry. It was during one of her routine room cleaning exploits. Harry had left a picture book open, and when Petunia had walked in, she couldnt help but to immediately see the picture of her sister and her husband. She leaned over it, staring at it for a few silent moments. Before she even turned around to leave the room, away from that nasty, accursed picture, she had forced herself to forget it.  
_  
If you want me like this;  
And if you need me like that._

Petunia laid in bed at 8:00 the day before her wedding. She should have been happy and excited, but instead she was hurt and upset. She had tried to write, phone, and even look for Lily. But it was all to no avail. She hadnt been able to contact her sister at all. Petunia lifted her hand up and to the light and looked at the scar that had healed from her and her sisters "Blood Binding." Lily wouldn't miss her own sisters wedding, would she? Just thinking about it tore a whole in her chest. Little did she know, miles away, all alone in a candle-lit room, Lily was wondering the same thing. __

It was dead long ago;  
But it's all coming back to me.

Would she dare go to her sisters wedding? In the middle of a war? It wasnt as if Voldemort would care about a Muggle wedding, He wouldn't waste any time going after them in broad day light, in the middle of a church, would he? She didn't know... She stared at her scar, one just like the scar she knew her sister had on her as well. It was then she realized that all she really wanted was to be there... She wanted to be there for her sister. Yes, Lily decided. Damn Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I'm going to the wedding. Petunia would want me to go..  
_  
It's so hard to resist;  
And it's all coming back to me.  
I can barely recall;  
But it's all coming back to me now._

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lily said, jumping onto her sisters bed. Petunia nearly jumped out of her skin. "Lil?!" Petunia said, sitting up and still looking half asleep. "Lil, It's ten at night, I'm getting married tomorrow!!" Petunia snapped, still mad that her sister hadn't shown up sooner, and now, even more so, after being woken up. Lily laughed and moved closer, a evil grin on her face.

"It's never to late for a last-minute, sisters-only, Bachelorette party!"

Petunia stared at her older sister. Then, almost against her own will, smiled. "You mean it?" Petunia asked with a smirk still on her face.

"Last one down the steps has to make the floats!" Lily whispered to her sister. Then both of them grinned, giggled, and shot up from the bed and out of the room. Both Lily and Petunia danced down the steps, singing a load, bouncy version of, "Going to the Chapel" at the top of there lungs. Before long the kitchen counter was covered with chip bags, ice-cream containers and sweet wrappers, and the two-person party, complete with music and dancing, was in full swing.   
_  
But its all coming back..._

"So, how are you and that James guy you left with?" Petunia asked, with a leading and mischievous grin on her face.

"OH! Were doing ok, considering how we started..." Lily said, digging into her new bowl of mint ice cream.

"Really? And how was that?"

"Well.." She said, grinning wickedly. "7th year, He asked me out... while we were out on rounds, one night by the Astronomy Tower.. It was absolutely beautiful, with all of the stars shining above us, and the wind blowing just right.." Petunia was entranced by the story, and listened, with her ice-cream filled spoon hovering inches from her mouth.

"Then he leaned it and started to kiss me..  
And I kissed back...  
Then, all of a sudden...  
Out of nowhere...

FILCH, the OLD, FILTHY caretaker BURST in on us, and caught us; MID-SNOG!!!" 

Petunia almost fell onto the floor laughing, and Lily beamed with pride at her accomplishment.

"Needless to say, we weren't allowed to have rounds together again.." Lily started. Then suddenly, Lily froze.. And before Petunia could move to catch her, Lily collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air, looking horror-struck and helpless.  
_  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies._

"Lily!! LILY, WHATS WRONG?!" Petunia yelled as fell to her knees beside her sister. Lily looked past her, as her body rocked back and forth. She was shaking as if she was having a fit. Petunia didnt know what was going on, or what was wrong with her All she knew was that something was horribly wrong with her sister. Petunia was suddenly cast into a hopeless and miserable world.. It was as if a chill had suddenly ran over her body, and sank, deeper and deeper into her. It was a intense misery, one like Petunia had never felt before She sank uncontrollable into this cruel, cold world... A world where her sister was dead.. a world where she would never again see her face, her smile, hear her laugh... A world without any chance of happiness or joy or all..

"LILY? LILY, WHATS WRONG, ANSER ME, PLEASE!" Petunia screamed, looking she over franticly, and not seeing anything, or knowing what was going on She sister seemed to be under attack by something, But petunia didn't know what.

"Demean... Dement... Demeantors" Was all that the gasping, weak, nearly fainting Lily could bring herself to say.

Lily was weak and horror stuck. She saw them, moving around outside, gliding or fling in there sick way They had come for her... They had come to kill her, or kiss her, and along with her, Petunia.. Right before her wedding day..

Petunia would never get married.. She would never had children, she would be a lifeless shell, just liked her... She was a muggle, so she would never even see what was trying to kill her, And it was all because of Lily. They fallowed HER.. She was the reason that they were here... Lily couldn't bring herself to grab her wand, that sickening draining feel had taken to much out of her. If she'd just paid attention... If she just didn't come... If she'd just decided not to fight in the war...

Lily was reason her sister was going to be murdered.. Lily was the reason her sisters life was going to be destroyed. Lily was going to the death of Petunia. She was killing her own sister...  
_  
And whenever you tried to hurt me,  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper._

"EXSPECTO PATRONUM!!" A male voice roared, as a explosion of silver light burst through the house, all the way to the outside, and what Petunia thought was a silver wolf ran past her and outside the door. It almost seemed to be chasing something. A young-looking, yet pale and sickly man ran forward, carrying a silvery cloak in his hands. Petunia though she saw the light dance on his face, but she realized they were just shiny scars, most likely made by claw marks.

"I have to make sure therere gone, stay with Lily!" The man said, as he turned and ran after the silver wolf, his old and tattered robes flowing behind him. Petunia turned and looked to her sister, who was now moving more, and breathing correctly.

"Lily Are you aright? Lily what happened?! Whats going on!?!"

"Demeantors..." Lily said, looking ready to faint. "Demeantors... From Azkaban... I have to leave you, Pet... I have to go... I can't stay here..." Was all that Lily said, before she started to tear. "I have to leave, Pet.. I can't let them kill you..."  
_  
There were hours that just went on for days,   
_  
Petunia froze. She looked down at the floor, refusing to meet her sisters eyes. Lily almost died ALMOST DIED And she was leaveing Her. Lily was going to abandon her sister, on her wedding day..  
_  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us forever...  
_  
"I'm driving you home, Lil." Petunia say, in a cold, heartless voice, one that Lily would normally just ignore or try to turn into a laugh. But this time Lily just paced back and forth, and argued quickly with her sister. It must of been from the loads chocolate shed just been forced to inhale by that Lupin character... and those Auror people... that were still floating in and out of her house.

"No, No, No, Pet. You stay in the house, there are Aurors and Order Members around. It's all my fault, I have to make sure you'll be safe, and I can get home on my own." She said as she walked past Petunia, then turned around, and walked back towards her.  
_  
But you were history with the slamming of the door,  
And I made myself so strong again somehow;_

"LUPIN AND AN AUROR SAID YOU WHERE TO WEAK TO APPER-WHAT-EVER! YOUR ACTING MENTAL RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO STOP! IM TAKING YOU HOME, LIL!!" Petunia screamed at her. Lily finally started walking towards her and talking.

"Ok, ok, I know youre upset, I now youre sad, but you need to listen.."

"I'm trying really, really, hard to listen, Lil, but youre being a GIT!"

"I just don't want them to hurt you Pet!" Lily said as she raised her hands to her sisters face, and held it so Petunia had to look at her. "I have to leave, I have to go far away so that they dont come back to you, I can't let them find you..."

"I cannot believe this..." Petunia said as she recoiled from her sister hands in disgust. She was abandoning her, Her own sister, ON HER WEDDING DAY, and she expected her just to OBEY EVERY LITTLE COMMAND SHE GAVE HER? Hell no. Petunia wasnt fallowing the lead of her beloved big sister anymore. She was sick of it. She stormed to her car door, and yelled behind her.

"I'm driving to your house, weather you're in the car or not, So get your BLOODY BUM IN THE CAR, OR ROT HERE, ALONE!" Petunia yelled as she opened the door, and got into the drivers seat. Lily had no choice but to fallow.

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then._

Petunia listened with a stone-like expression glued on her face as her as her sister, from the back seat, had finished telling her about Demeantors. The Demeantors that had attacked both of them today. Petunia was shocked to learn that one of those things had been in her home, as well as a good five to ten more outside.. That they sucked happiness Emotions.. And as she had just learned, Souls she couldn't even look at her sister. She couldn't even open her mouth to talk to her. She was infuriated.

They almost had there souls sucked out. They were almost killed, or even worse then killed. Petunia couldn't even bloody SEE them And Lily was acting like this happened everyday. Then Lily had informed her that the war was so bad, that it almost DID happen everyday. Petunia had never seen the war her sister was apart of in this light before... Now, she was beyond infuriated. She was in a land of anger that she had never been in before.

She couldn't believe her sister was apart of this war. She was fighting those things, and worse. She was literally PUTTING herself in the middle of this blasted war, and making herself a target for those... THINGS. Petunia would never forget what almost happened tonight, and never forgive her sister for it... Not for "Bringing them" there, as Lily would think, or just for being a part of the war... But for willingly risking her life, and her soul, just to fight those things.

Petunia, being lead by blind anger and hate, turned the stirring wheel to the right of the road, and started to slow down... She would deal with this, and she would deal with this right now. __

But if I touch you like this;  
And if you kiss me like that..

"I've have to report this to Dumbledore.. He won't be to surprised, but..." Lily then froze and looked out the side window. Her eyes widened, and she looked afraid.

"Petunia.. Why are we stopping?" Lily whispered quietly. The car came to a gentle stop on the right side of the road, and Petunia violently thrust the car gear into "Park". 

_It was so long ago,  
But it's all coming back to me_

Petunia looked at Lily through her rear-view mirror for a few seconds. Lily looked away from the stinging, hateful look in her sisters eye. Thats when Petunia lost it. Before she even knew it, Petunia had thrown herself over her seat, at her sister, and started punching Lily while screaming at the top of her lungs.

_If you touch me like this,  
And if I kiss you like that.._

Petunia didnt even remember what she yelled... she didn't even remember how many times she hit her, or where... She just remembered punching and screaming at her sister, and her sister blocking her when she could. And she remembered stopping because she started choking her. She knew, after just a few seconds to trying to choke her, the fight had gone far enough, and she stopped. She just stopped punching, stopped screaming, stopped fighting..

_It was gone with the wind,  
But it's all coming back to me.._

Petunia didn't even remember getting back into the drivers seat, or Lily finally moving to the front of the car as well. All she remembered was Lily, bruised, shaking and upset, murmuring a tear filled, and emotional Im sorry... and the twisted, sinister pride she felt from completely ignoring it.

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now.._

Lily ran into Harrys nursery, slamming the door behind her. She then automatically rushed to his crib, and picked him as fast as she could without hurting him. He was asleep, but he awoke abruptly and let out a cry of protest from being moved so quickly. She cooed at him, and rocked softly as she thought of what to do next. She couldn't believe it. Peter had betrayed them... Her husband's friend was a spy to Voldemort.. She couldn't believe she had trusted him.

Lily tried to apperate, but she was stuck to the ground. She had forgotten, Dumbledore had put a Anti-apparition spell on the house, to stop any sudden, unwanted entries.. She hadn't thought of sudden, unwanted exits. She had to get out of the house, wicth meant sneaking or running past her warring husband and Voldermort.. She decided to try to get out threw the back of the house, and ran to the nursery door, with Harry on her hip She was not prepared for what awaited her when she opened the door...

Lord Voldermort was standing right in front of her. Lily screamed and closed the door as fast as she could. She pulled out her wand, and put two different locking charms on the door, rapid fire, Her eyes where tearing.. She knew James, who had just told her to run while she was in the hall a minute ago, was dead... She had to get out of the house. She looked around, panicked and sobbing. She was trapped She had find a way out, with Harry, and now... But how? The window? She and Petunia had snuck out of the house so many times, Window-jumping was a sport by now...

She ran over to place Harry in his crib, so she could force the window open. Right before she put Harry down, there was a explosion behind her. She knew she should have turned around and started Hexing him but she couldn't. Harry was still in her arms, and she couldn't fight with him still in her arms. She placed him quickly down in his crib, and turned around, brandishing her wand... To late. Her wand flew from her hand, and hit the wall across the room.

"Not Harry, Not Harry, Please not Harry!" Lily started to cry as she stood between Voldermort and the crib. He was already aiming his wand past her, directly at her son. She knew she was finished...

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now!" Voldermort hissed at her, jerking his wand to the right, where he wanted her to move to. Lily didn't budge.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" Lily said, now openly crying. Voldermort grinded his teeth in anger, and moved his wand from the baby behind her to her. He was infuriated that she didn't obey him. It wasn't the first time, ether... More like the fourth.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy" Lily screamed, still crying her eyes out.

_There were moments of gold;_

Voldemorts magic gathered, and Lily knew what was coming. She didnt move.. She didnt duck.. She didnt run. With tears running down her face, She willed herself still. She knew what she had to do.

Knowing that her death would seal Voldemorts demise, and that she would join her husband were the only things that comforted Lily She just had to the trust in her sisters love.. Harrys future, and possibly the future of the wizarding world all depended on Petunia now..

_and there where flashes of Light._

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldermort yelled. The green rush of magic swept from Voldemorts wand. It was only then that Lily screamed. Her body feel to the ground. She was Dead.

_There were things we'd never do again;  
But then they'd always seemed right._

Petunia stood outside Number 4, Privet drive, on Halloween night. It had been her home for the past 7 years, after she had married Vernon. She didn't know why she couldn't get to sleep, and that was strange, considering it was midnight. She had trouble sleeping for years, especially after that night... That night before her wedding.. 

Petunia didn't know why, but she could never get the thought of those Azkaban Demeantors out of her mind, Nor the fact that her sister was out there, hiding from them. Her and Lily had always talked about everything concerning there lives, until she left for Hogwarts That was when the rift had started Then the war. Then it grew. Petunia couldn't contact Lily at all, and Lily only wrote swift, "I'm ok, and thanks for trying to keep in touch!" notes. Then there was the was that night 7 years ago.

They quit talking all together. And it was easy to do. Not to talk, that is. It was harder to live with the silence. Petunia would sometimes feel emotions that she couldn't pin point, exactly.. Moments of happiness, fear, and even a few months after her Dudley was born, a great deal of pain. She looked to her scared hand. Those feelings started after she and her sister had made the blood-bond. So all of those where, as Petunia knew, confirmation that her sister was alive.. That was all Petunia had needed, and wanted, to know. So why did she suddenly have the uncontrollable desire to cry?

_There were nights of endless pleasure;  
It was more than all your laws allow._

She had removed everything in her new house of what ever reminded her of her sister (and of those terrifying creatures she was facing) the moment she stepped though the door of number 4 as Mrs. Dursley. From a small green crystal ball on a Christmas tree ornament, to the strange and cracked glass mirror that had laid for years, untouched, in the attic.

She was vindictive and harsh when she was hurt, and she was definitely hurt when she came back from her wedding. The wedding that her sister had abandoned in order to continue on in a war. Petunia had dealt with it the only way she knew how. She had removed the offending artifacts, told her husband that she refused to talk about her sister, and went about her life.

For almost 7 years she had actually believed that.

That when the war was over, and her sister came back, Her vindictive wraith would end.

The thought of her sister still fighting after 7 years had terrorized, worried, hardened her. But in the past two months, it had intensified.. two months ago, for the first time in 7 years, her sister had come to her home and talked to her.

So why was she, Petunia Dursley, standing out side, on midnight, on Halloween? Her husband would think she was nuts... Her son was asleep, and to young to care what his mother was doing... It wasn't like anything important was going to happen Petunia just felt...

Lonely.

That was it. Petunia look up to the midnight sky. That was it.. Lily and her were just Lonely.

It was then that Petunia saw something. She froze, and stared at it, as it floated in the sky, like a large firework. It was a green, shining something in the middle of the sky... it looked like a face.. A hollow, dead face with a moving, ugly tongue that looked like a snake... No. It was a snake, she could make out its head. A hollow dead face, with a snake.. As soon as she had seen it, it was gone. 

Petunia stared at the spot where she had seen it. She blinked and stared again at the same place. That wasnt a firework.. That wasn't a light show. she had a hard time now believing that It was real. It couldn't have been real, could it? No...

Petunia turned around and started walking back towards her house. Well, it had to be real, its not like Petunia was seeing visions, or anything.. She wasn't the witch in the family.. It was then that Petunia started walking slower, and thinking faster. Maybe it was a vision.. Maybe it was Lily.

Petunias heart froze in her chest. With the chill of horror still growing inside her. She realized that unbelievable urge to cry she had just felt was gone... and she couldn't feel anything else. The electric shock of grief and panic ran through Petunias body. She suddenly started running towards her house, her mind completely on fire, and her eyes watering.

OH GOD, PLEASE NO!! PLEASE NOT LILY!!

_Baby, Baby, Baby.. _

When you touch me like this;  
And when you hold me like that.

Petunia ran into the house, and towards the phone. She picked it up, and hit the speed-dial (number 7), the number she had programmed two months ago after her sister had visited. She stood still, and waited as the phone rang. The phone number she swore, out of spite, that she would never call. A number that she was promised, if she called, would be answered. There was no answer she waited for 6 rings and she tried again it was no use. Her sister didn't pick up the phone.

_It was gone with the wind;  
But it's all coming back to me._

**"Err- Petunia, dear- you havent heard from your sister lately have you?" Vernon asked. **

"No, " Petunia snapped sharply. "Why?" 

"Funny stuff on the news, " Vernon mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and funny people walking around in town today..."

"So?" Snapped Mrs. Dursley. 

"Well, I just thought.. maybe... you know... it was something to do with... her crowd..."

Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered if he should mention hed heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.

"NO, I WON'T CALL AGAIN!!" Petunia screamed as she slammed the phone down on the automated phone recording. It was now 10:00 in the morning, and she had been calling since the moment her husband had left for work. She had heard the, "No one is answering this phone at this current time; please hang up and try again." More times that she could count, and every time she had called.

Petunia had forced herself to lay down in bed after calling the third time around midnight, and pretended to be asleep, for her husbands sake. She had forced herself to believe that no one in there right mind would answer there phone at midnight. But now after calling, again, and again, and again, Petunia didn't know what else to do or what else to think.. She just knew what she refused to believe.

"I WON'T call later, I WON'T put up with that bloody ringing, and I WON'T put up with another BLASTED UN-ANSERED CALL!" Petunia screamed, as she collapsed into her kitchen chair, put her face in her hands, and started crying. She could only think of her sister, and of having lost her forever. The pain was overwhelming.

When you see me like this;  
And when I see you like that..

"I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T, I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed between sobs. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two. 

"WON'T!!"

Petunia blinked, and looked at Dudley (who was sitting next to her, in his high chair) and at his angry, dejected face.

He screamed again. "WON'T." Petunia blinked at her son The only true joy in her life since Lily had left as he screamed WON'T again and again. Petunia couldnt help it. Even though she was crying, she laughed.

_Then we see what we want to see; All coming back to me._

**Dumbledore placed Harry on the doorstep, then took a letter out of his cloak, and laid it next to him. With that, he walked to the other two. **

"Come on, you two.. We have no more business here.." 

"Good luck, Harry Potter..." He Murmured. He then turned on his heel, and with a squish of his cloak, he was gone. 

Harry, with one small hand closed on the letter beside him, slept on; not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be awoken in 3 hours time by Mrs. Dursleys high pitched scream as she opened the door...

_The flesh and the fantasies;  
All coming back to me._

**"Up! Get up, now!"**

Harrys aunt was right outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" She demanded.

"Nearly, " Harry said.

"Well, yet a move on. I want you to look after the bacon. And dont you dare let it burn - I want everything prefect on Dudleys birthday."

_I can barely recall;  
But it's all coming back to me now._

**"You KNEW?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"**

"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly, storming forward. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could not be, my dratted sister being what she was?! I was the only one that saw her for what she was - A FRECK!" 

_If you forgive me all this;  
If I forgive you all that._

"Petunia.." Said a soft voice from behind her. Petunia was fixing her backyard garden. She was covering some of her more delicate flowers with tarp when she turned around and saw her sister. Petunia was shocked.

Not only was this the first time in seven years shed seen her sister, but she had char marks, cuts and bruises on her face, and a good portion (Mostly the bottom) of her robes where ripped, or plain nonexistent. This was not the smiling, young, emerald-eyed sister shed remembered. Then Petunia realized, that with her being covered in dirt and rain, in in her oldest pair of pants and husbands shirt, she mostly likely looked just as bad. 

_We forgive and forget;  
And it's all coming back to me._

"Lil?" Petunia whispered, and her sister smiled. 

"HI!" Lily said, as she moved forward, and pulled her sister into a quick and extremely strained hug.

"Lil, What in the world happened?" Pet asked, not be likening what had happened to her sister.

_When you see me like this;  
And when I see you like that._

"I just had to see you.. I missed you."

"I missed you, to.." Petunia said, completely honest. Her heart lightened.

_We see just what we want to see;  
All coming back to me._

Lily the pulled away and took her sisters hand.

"I can't stay long, I'm not supposed to be here at all, right after a fight, but... But I need to ask you something important, and then I'll be gone, I swear." Lily said quickly.

Lily looked so serious, Petunia didn't dare refute her, or ask her to slow her words down. She gave her sister a look that said she was listening and Lily continued.

"I got married... I'm Mrs. Potter now.. And I have a son.. A very special son. His name is Harry.." She started.

"I have a son, too.. His name's Dudley." Lily looked shocked and upset that she didn't already know. __

The flesh and the fantasies;  
All coming back to me.

"That's wonderful..." Lily said as she nodded and shivered at the same time. "What... What I need to ask is if you'll give me a Last.. My Last.."

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now;  
It's all coming back to me now._

"Your what?" Petunia asked, confused.

"A witch's last.. Like a last wish, or dying favor.. Only it's a request IN CASE you die, not just because your going to..." Lily added carefully once she saw her sisters reaction.

_And when you kiss me like this;  
It's all coming back to me now._

"My son... Voldermort wants him dead, and theres spy in the order.. I think it might be his godfather, I dont know. But were going to hide now. My Last.. Is that if me and James die, I want you to protect him.. Raise him if you can."

Petunia blanched.

_And when I touch you like that;  
It's all coming back to me now._

"All.. All right I'll do it." Petunia said, shaking as much as Lily.

"You SWEAR, Pet?"

"I SWEAR, Lil.. I swear."

"Thank you so much, Pet... I'll tell Dumbledore.. and I'll owl you my number, alright? If you ever call, I swear I'll answer, Ok?"

"Ok.." Petunia nodded.

_If you do it like this;  
It's all coming back to me now..._

"I have to leave right now.. I'm so sorry, Pet, But.. I've got to go... Bye.." The Lily regretful. She then turned on her heel, and was gone. Petunia never saw her sister again.

_And if we.._

_**"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"**_****

Aunt Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands...

The remains of the envelope smoldered into ash in the silence.

"What is this?" Uncle Vernon said hoarsely. "What - I don't - Petunia?" 

Aunt Petunia said nothing..


End file.
